Sing it out
by horselovr171
Summary: percy comes back for the summer, ready to see everyone with the gods coming for the summer. what is he supposed to do when the entire camp has to sing? T for paranoia and possibly swearing in song lyrics. No flames. Will not be happy. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters or any of the songs. I was reading similar stories and decided to take a stab at it. Let me know what you think. Updates on my other stories will be up by Friday. I want reviews for this story. This is AU. Jason is Greek, people aren't dead. No romans. Thalia not in the hunt. Possibility of Thalico. Will be polling.**

Chapter One

Percy was looking forward to the summer. He was going to be able to see his beautiful girlfriend Annabeth Chase, hang out with his cousins, Thalia and Jason Grace, and Nico di Angelo. His friends were going to be there as well. Best of all, the gods would be coming down to camp and staying there for the _**ENTIRE SUMMER**_. To say he was excited would be a huge understatement.

He crossed the border to camp and grinned at the scene before him. Campers were running around getting the camp ready for the visit from their parents. Had he also mentioned that they would be spending the nights there, as well? Yeah, small wonder he was excited. He'd have his dad with him for three months.

He called out greetings as he moved towards his cabin, idly looking for Annabeth as he walked. He didn't see her and his attention was drawn to the paper taped to his cabin door. He put his stuff down just inside the door before removing the paper to read it.

His eyes widened and he paled as he read it. He took off, heading towards the beach where he knew his cousins would be. He saw them sitting there with expressions similar to his. He skidded to a stop next to them and said, "Please tell me this is a colossal joke."

Thalia, Jason, and Nico looked at him for a minute before slowly shaking their heads back and forth. His next question was, "Who the Hades thought this up?" Jason answered, "Aphrodite and Apollo." Percy paled a little more before flopping down on the sand next to them with a groan. "Great. Now we have to sing." In his hand, was the bright yellow flyer that said _**CAMP HALF BLOOD: SING IT OUT**._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters or any of the songs. I was reading similar stories and decided to take a stab at it. Let me know what you think. Updates on my other stories will be up by Sunday. I want reviews for this story. This is AU. Thalia and Jason are twins. They and Nico are 15. Percy is 16. Nobody whose name we know died. Zoe is still lieutenant and respects Percy.**

**If anyone has any song suggestions, PM me with the name, artist, and a link to a youtube video or something.**

Chapter Two

The gods weren't sure what to expect when they flashed down to Camp Half Blood. They loved their children, no one could deny that. They just didn't know how to act like parents. So, when they were mobbed the second the light faded, they were pleasantly surprised. Apollo grinned and went with it, laughing and staggering under the weight of his kids. Athena's children were a little more reserved, but there was a definite delight in their expressions.

The reactions differed for each god and their children, but it wasn't long before they all noticed the Big Three looking around curiously, unable to find their children. Poseidon was the one to ask, "Has anyone seen Percy and the others?" Annabeth was the one to answer, "I'm not sure, sir. Maybe you should check the beach. That tends to be where he goes to think. The others might be there as well."

Poseidon nodded and he and his brothers moved off towards the beach and hopefully their children. The rest of the camp watched them leave. They were quiet as they walked, thinking about the ultimatum they had been given before they left. They were to actually bond or, so help Hera, something bad would happen. They were going to use their children's friendship to help them. With the war over and Kronos defeated, at Percy's hand, they were relaxed for the first time in years.

Plus, Zeus was even considering throwing out some of the ancient laws, allowing the gods to actually spend more time with their kids. Hades was the first to notice the cousins sitting on the sand. He nudged Poseidon who nudged Zeus and the brothers walked over, sitting down next to them.

Poseidon noticed the yellow paper in Percy's hand and asked, "What's that you're holding son?" Percy's eyes were starting to return from their glazed state as he looked at his father. He handed Poseidon the paper. The god of the Seas' eyes widened and disbelief was evident. Wordlessly, he handed the paper to his brothers and their reaction was much the same as his.

Zeus looked at the children and asked, "Who thought this up?" Jason once again supplied the answer. They seven exchanged looks coming to an agreement. The four demigods ran after their fathers, ready to confront the source of their current predicament.

The campers and their parents were sitting in the dining pavilion talking when the Big Three and their children burst in not looking happy at all. The brothers turned and locked onto Aphrodite and Apollo before holding up the sheet and asking, in unison I might add, "What is the meaning of this?"

Athena stood up and took the flyer from her father before she too wore an expression similar to her fathers and uncle. As more flyers were produced for the other gods to read, things began to get worse and worse. Finally, Aphrodite got mad. Her appearance changed and everyone shut up because, let me tell you, she looked scary.

"I wanted us to have something fun to do together this summer. We've never seen our kids for longer than a few minutes at a time before. I couldn't think what so Apollo suggested the showcase. People _**will**_ sign up for it and if I have to I _**will**_ beat you senseless until you sign up. The rule is at least half of the gods have to sing, there will be some camp wide numbers and at least one person has to sing from the 13 council cabins. Now, there's a sign up sheet posted right over there," here she pointed, "show starts tomorrow. I want to see Thalia, Jason, Nico, Piper, Annabeth, and Percy over here. You'll be singing first. _NO ARGUING_!"

The campers and gods didn't bother arguing. They all made tracks out of there, leaving the six named demigods behind. The cousins vowed to get revenge on their fathers before reluctantly walking closer to Aphrodite. She had resumed her normal flickering between appearances thing and now sat down at her table, waiting for them to step closer.

Once they had gathered in a semi circle around her, she beamed and said, "Excellent! So, I've already decided what song you'll be singing. You'll be singing ….."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters or any of the songs. I was reading similar stories and decided to take a stab at it. Let me know what you think. I want reviews for this story. This is AU. Thalia and Jason are twins. They and Nico are 15. Percy is 16. Nobody whose name we know died. Zoe is still lieutenant and respects Percy.**

**If anyone has any song suggestions, PM me with the name, artist, and a link to a youtube video or something.**

**The song is All for one from HSM2. I don't own the song in any sense.**

Chapter Three

The next day dawned bright and early. Apollo had requested that the primordial god Phanes take over his duties for the summer. Phanes was mostly asleep, much like Gaia, but he agreed to use a small part of his consciousness to raise the sun. He was one of the nicer primordials. Apollo was using the chance to sleep in.

Artemis was taking advantage of this with her hunters and the camp woke up to the sound of yelling and screaming from the Apollo cabin. This sound would be the camps alarm clock for the rest of the summer. Athena, informed by Annabeth, took her children to Cabin 3 and saw that her daughter was right.

Percy and his father were still asleep, somehow having slept through the noise. They were sprawled over their respective bunks and snoring. Athena's shoulders were silently shaking in laughter; she had never seen her uncle like this before. Annabeth and Malcolm followed her carrying two buckets of water. Malcolm handed the one he was carrying to his mother and left taking the rest of the cabin to the dining pavilion.

Athena and Annabeth both counted to three before flinging the water over Percy and his father. The minute the water was airborne, the two spun on their heels and sprinted from the cabin, not willing to face the wrath of two grumpy men who knew what they were doing with water.

Back at the cabin, the water hit the two and they snapped awake groaning. They gave absent waves of their hands and the water splattered on their beds evaporated. They staggered out of bed and groggily changed their clothes before stumbling out of the cabin over to the dining pavilion. The rest of the camp watched them enter, especially since they were the last people to breakfast.

They both began gulping Cherry Coke in an attempt to wake up and they scarfed their food, starving as usual. Poseidon asked Percy, "So, what are we doing today?" Percy replied, "Aphrodite gave us the song we're supposed to sing tonight, so we have to practice that today. You guys can come watch. Thalia had an idea for a song."

Poseidon looked a little nervous when he heard this but he nodded anyway. He glanced at Zeus and Hades to see that they wore similar expressions. They had obviously heard the plan as well. Percy added, "Piper and Annabeth are singing too, so they'll be at practice, too."

Poseidon nodded once again and they both turned back to their food, eating in silence. After breakfast, Aphrodite pulled the singers and the Big Three aside. She beamed at them and said, "Alright, I had Hephaestus build a sound proof cabin down by the beach so people can practice without anyone knowing what they're singing. That's where you'll be today. There's plenty of water, the song is already uploaded, and I want it to be perfect by tonight. My cabin and I will be coming up with the outfits you'll be wearing. Have fun!" With this, she turned and walked off to where the rest of her children were waiting for her. All six demigods grimaced, not looking forward to the outfits.

They group walked off towards the beach and spotted the cabin Aphrodite had been talking about. They tested it, having a couple people stand outside while those inside cranked the volume to maximum, but no sound escaped. Finally, they settled down to practice. When lunch came, Aphrodite and some of her children took food down for them so that they could continue practicing.

They also went down again right after dinner and kicked the Big Three out so that they could outfit the performers. They joined the rest of camp at the stage that Hephaestus and his children had built. Everyone was waiting anxiously for them to appear when, suddenly, the lights changed colors and began to redirect their focus. Music started to play and the singers stepped out into the aisles on either side leading up to the stage.

Each wore a microphone that curved over their ears and everyone knew that Aphrodite had struck because the clothes they were wearing were nothing like what they would usually wear. They all wore khaki shorts; the boys were Bermuda length and the girls' shorts showed about 2/3 of their thighs. The boys wore plaid shirts; black and white, navy blue and white, and sea green and white respectively. The girls wore shirts that hugged their torsos in sparkly gray, navy blue, and pink respectively. (Please tell me you can guess who's wearing what.) They all wore sandals.

(**Boys ()=individual singer**, _Girls ()=individual singer_, everybody, _all 3 girls_, **all 3 boys**, _**Annabeth and Percy**_)

**(P) The summer that we wanted**

**(J) Yeah, we finally got it**

**(N) Now's the time we get to share**

_(A) Each day we'll be together_

_(P) Now until forever_

_(T) So everybody everywhere_

By now, everyone was staring amazed and bobbing a little to the music. The six were really good singers, something nobody would have ever expected. The Big Three just grinned with pride. Aphrodite stood off to the side, recording the entire thing on various cameras placed around the room.

**Let's take it to the beach**

**Take it there together**

_Let's celebrate today_

_'Cause there'll never be another_

**We're stronger this time**

**Been there for each other**

_Everything's just right_

Now Percy interjected with the words, "Come on guys!" Everyone joined in for the chorus.

Everybody all for one

A real summer has just begun

Let's rock and roll and just let go

Feel the rhythm of the drums

We're gonna have fun in the sun

Now that all the hard work, work is done

Everybody, one for all and all for one

All for one, one

_(P) Summertime together_

_(T) Now we're even closer_

_(A) That's the way it's meant to be_

**(J) Oh, we're just getting started**

**(N) Come and join the party**

**(P) You deserve it, same as me**

**Let's take it to the beach**

**Take it there together**

_Let's celebrate today_

_'Cause there'll never be another_

**We're stronger this time**

**Been there for each other**

_Everything's just right_

Now everyone joined in without any prompting. By now, the six singers had made their way down the aisles and were now standing on the stage.

Everybody all for one

A real summer has just begun

Let's rock and roll and just let go

Feel the rhythm of the drums

We're gonna have fun in the sun

Now that all the hard work, work is done

Everybody, one for all and all for one

**Everybody up**

_Everybody rock it_

**Take it from the top**

_And never ever stop it_

**It's not about the future**

_It's not about the past_

It's makin' every single day

Last and last and last

Annabeth and Percy moved to stand in front of the others and seemed to be singing to each other.

_**Fun and sun what could be better**_

_**Let's have fun**_

_**Everyone together now**_

Everybody, e-everybody now

_**This is where our summer begins**_

_**The very last time it's ever gonna be like this**_

It's the party you don't wanna miss

**Guys**

**Show 'em we can make some moves, hey!**

_Girls_

_Show 'em we know how to groove, oh!_

**Here**

_And now_

**Let's turn the party**

_Out_

Everybody jump in

Everybody all for one

A real summer has just begun

Let's rock and roll and just let go

Fell the rhythm of the drums

We're gonna have fun in the sun

Now that all the hard work, work is done

Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one

A real summer has just begun

Let's rock and roll and just let go

Feel the rhythm of the drums

We're gonna have fun in the sun

Now that all the hard work, work is done

Come on, everyone let's dance

We can't let this moment pass

Let's make this party last

All for one

All

For

One

Yeah!

Cheers exploded the moment the song ended and everyone leapt to their feet. The singers were panting slightly and tired, but they were grinning happily. Aphrodite slipped up to them and had them link hands and take a bow, which they did. Aphrodite took the stage when they stepped down and said, "The next performance is tomorrow. I'm not going to announce who it is beforehand; it's going to be a surprise. Now, everybody go to bed, it's late."

Everyone stood to comply. The Big Three demigods waited until everyone had left, including Piper and Annabeth, before turning to their fathers who had stayed behind. The Big Three stood up and moved over to their children, stopping in front of them and examining them for a moment with blank expressions.

It only lasted a moment before they grinned and pulled them into hugs. Poseidon said, "That was wonderful! You're going to kick ass tomorrow. On another note, there's something we should probably tell you."

They seven sat down and the gods proceeded to explain Hera's ultimatum. The demigods laughed in disbelief before agreeing to help their fathers. They stood once again and went off to their cabins, ready for some rest before practice tomorrow.


End file.
